Our Little Miracles
by ShiroMiller
Summary: [Rewritten]Booth and Tempe have benn married for a year now. Tempe is 9 months pregnant and a week late. It is hectic on the night of the birth with a surprise that changes their lives forever. [Oneshot]


1

Title: Our Little Miracles

Summary: Booth and Brennan have been married for a year now. Tempe is 9 months pregnant and a week late. It's hectic on the night of the birth with a surprise that changes their lives forever. Oneshot

Author's Note: Sorry about before. The whole story didn't get downloaded on to the site.

---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

(At their house)

It was about 9:30pm on a Wednesday night. Booth and Tempe lay on their couch in front of the t.v. Booth is rubbing Tempe's shoulders while she is typing on her laptop. Since her stomach was huge, it settled nicely on top of it. Parker was asleep upstairs in his room.

"Bones, you should stop working so hard. We're about to have a baby you shouldn't be stressed."

"What are you talking about Booth, I'm not stressed." She closed her laptop and sat it down on the coffee table. Then she sat back and relaxed into Booth's touch. "Booth, the baby is a week late. What if it's not coming?"

Booth just laughed at his wife. "Sweetheart you know that's impossible. Now just relax our baby girl will be coming soon. Booth stopped rubbing her shoulders and placed his hands on top of her stomach.

Tempe leaned up and kissed him. "Booth, do you think that I'm bigger than I should be." She placed her hands over top of his.

Booth gently kissed the lobe of her ear. "No, you're beautiful the way you are. And you're holding something beautiful inside you. There's nothing ugly about it."

"Oh Booth ." Tears started to run down her face. Booth knew it was her pregnancy hormones kicking in, so he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. When she calmed down a little, he kissed her temple. 'Booth do you mind getting me something to drink. My mouth is feeling little dry."

"Sure babe." He leaned up a little so she could sit up. Once she was comfortable, he got up and walked into the kitchen . "What do you want," he said peering into the refrigerator. There was no response. "Bones," he said grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Booth !" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Booth dropped the glass letting it shatter to the floor. He ran out full speed towards the livingroom. He found Tempe holding her stomach with her eyes closed very tightly.

"Are you having a contraction," Booth asked? He bent down to look at her face.

Tempe nodded her head. "I think so," she said in heavy breaths.

"Okay, just keep taking deep breaths and I'll be right back." Booth ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a stopwatch out of a drawer. He ran into the livingroom and sat down next to Tempe. Her eyes were open and she laid back on the couch.

"Is it over," Booth asked? She nodded. Booth started the stopwatch. "Here, hold this. I'm going to go get the overnight bag." With that, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled. Tempe smiled back at him and continued to rest. Booth ran up the stairs and into a hallway closet. He grabbed the overnight bag from the top shelf and ran back down the hall to their bedroom. He grabbed the car keys off of the night stand and ran back downstairs. Tempe lay on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"You okay," Booth asked her. She nodded her head. Booth helped her to her feet. "Let's go. We'll be at the hospital in a couple of minutes." He led her out of the door and got to the passengers door when another contraction came. This one worst than the last. Tempe leaned against the door breathing heavily and holding her stomach.

"Oh god," she said leaning over a little. Booth hurried over to her side to keep her steady. He grabbed the stopwatch from her hand and pressed stop. It read 6 minutes 17 seconds.

He cursed under his breath. Tempe heard him and gave him a worried look that she tried to maintain but the pain got to her more. "It's okay. We'll get there in time." He opened the door for her and helped her in. Then he threw the night bag in the back and went to the driver's side. When he got in the car he noticed that Tempe had calmed down. He reset and started the timer that he held in his hand.

"Booth ." He looked over at his wife who was staring at the house. "We forgot Parker," she said turning her attention back to him.

"Oh crap. Parker!" Booth jumped out of the car and ran back towards the house. He unlocked the door and ran up the stairs. Luckily, Parker didn't wake up. He was still fast asleep. "Hey buddy wake up," Booth said shaking his son . Parker turned over but didn't wake up. Booth didn't bother shaking him again. He just picked him up and ran him downstairs and out of the door. Locking the door behind him, he ran back to the car. He sat Parker down in his seat and put the seatbelt around him. He then climbed back into the driver's seat, started the car, and took off down the road.

"Booth, how long does it take to get to the hospital."

"About ten minutes. Why?"

"Because I'm having another contraction." Booth looked over at her worry spread across his face.

"Are you serious!" He picked up the stopwatch. It read 5 minutes 26 seconds. "There coming closer to 5 minutes apart now!" Booth pushed his foot on the gas more harder.

"Booth stop complaining and hurry up and get to the hospital." She was yelling really loudly at this point. He then noticed that the floor on that side was wet. Her water had broken. Parker woke up seconds later.

"Daddy what's going on," Parker said looking at Tempe and then at his father.

"It's okay buddy. Everything is going to be alright."

"Then why is Tempe yelling," he said looking back at his stepmother. She was sweating really hard and breathing really heavily. Just then, Booth's cell phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Whoever it is this is not a good time right now." Before Booth could hang up the phone, he heard Angela's voice come through the speaker.

"Booth, is everything alright?" Booth put the phone back to his ear.

"Tempe has gone into labor, her contractions are almost 5 minutes apart, and we're 6 minutes away from the hospital. I don't think everything is alright."

Angela started going crazy on the other end of the phone. "I'll be at the hospital soon," she said. Tell Tempe to stay calm and breath deeply." She hung up the phone.

Booth looked over at his wife and saw tears coming down her face. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay Tempe. We're almost there." Tempe looked over at him and smiled through her tears.

(At the hospital)

They pulled up in front of the hospital 4 minutes later. Booth ran into the emergency room with Parker struggling to keep up. He ran up to the front desk. "My wife is in labor, her water has broken, and she needs to be in a room now."

"Sir, before we do anything, we need two things. You have to sign these insurance papers and we are going to need a patient."

Booth looked around the waiting room and cursed under his breath. Then he ran back out the front door. He came back in with a very pregnant lady. They walked up to the desk where they found Parker eating a blowpop that the nurse had gave him. The nurse saw the couple walk up.

"Orderly we are going to need a wheelchair." She gave Tempe a soft smile while Booth started to fill out the insurance forms. Seconds later a man walked up with a wheelchair. Tempe sat down and Booth knelt down next to her.

"You're going to be just fine. I'm going to be in there in a minute, I just have to finish filling out these forms. He kissed her firmly and the orderly rolled her away. He quickly finished off the last of the forms. He handed them to the nurse and picked up Parker. He walked over to a nearby seat and sat down, settling Parker on his leg. "Now buddy, daddy has to go help Tempe. And when I come back, your going to have a little sister. How's that sound ."

"Cool, I'm going to be a big brother!" A wide smile spread on his small round face. Booth grinned at his son's excitement and kissed him on the forehead.

"One more thing , do not move until Angela gets here, okay." Parker nodded his head in understanding. Booth stood up and sat Parker down in the chair.

"See you later daddy," Parker said waving him off. Booth waved back and made his way down the hall.

He was stopped outside Tempe's door by a doctor. "Are you her husband." Booth nodded. "Good, then follow me. We have to get you cleaned up. Booth simply nodded again and followed the doctor down the hall. The doctor gave Booth some scrubs to put on and a mask. When Booth finished getting ready the doctor led him down the hall back to Tempe's room. When Booth entered the room he went straight to Brennan's side. He clearly knew that she was in a lot of pain. He held her hand tightly to comfort her.

There were 6 people in the room including Booth and Tempe. The doctor went to the opposite of the couple and looked if she was fully dilated. She was. "Okay, now that your fully dilated we can begin," the doctor announced. Tempe gave Booth's hand a little squeeze. Booth leaned up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can. One... two... three." At the sound of three Tempe pushed as hard as she could. "Good. Now again. One... two...three." She pushed even harder this time. When she stopped she was out of breath. "Good Temperance I can see the head. All you have to do is give me one more push and she'll be out." She took a few deep breaths. "One...," Booth squeezed Tempe's hand, " two...three." She pushed and the baby came out.

The doctor handed the baby to the nurses so they could clean it off. Tempe took deep breaths and rested her head on the pillow. Booth leaned up and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You did great Tempe," he whispered in her ear.

The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and walked over to the couple. "Congratulations, you have a baby boy." The doctor lowered the crying baby down into Booth's arms. He smiled at his son .

"Boy, I thought we were suppose to be having a girl. That's what the other doctor said."

"Well, the other doctor was wrong. This young person right here is 100 boy." Tempe smiled at the doctor and looked at her newborn son. He looked so much like his father. Same nose, same mouth, same everything. The baby stopped squirming in Booth's arms and opened his eyes. They were dark blue. At least he has one of my features she thought to herself.

Suddenly, Tempe felt a hard pressure. "Ow," she said loudly. Booth turned his attention to his wife.

"What's wrong," Booth asked?

"I don't know. It feels like another contraction," she said breathlessly. The pain got worse and she screamed louder, making the baby start crying again.

"Doctor," Booth yelled. The doctor took his attention away from what he was doing and walked over. He lifted up the sheet and took a look. He looked up with a surprised expression on his face.

"It looks like we have another baby coming." At the sound of that, Booth's face turned white. A nurse took the baby away as he rested his head next to Tempe. "Now Temperance, exactly like we did before. One... two... three. It only took one push for this baby to come out. It was a girl. The doctor handed her over to the nurses so she could get cleaned off.

(The next morning)

Parker and Angela walked into Tempe's hospital room. Tempe lay on the bed holding Nicholas Alexander Booth, their son. Booth was sitting in a chair next to her holding Nichole Allison Booth, their daughter. Parker ran over to Booth while Angela sat on the opposite side of Tempe.

"Daddy, is that my little sister," Parker asked?

"Sure is buddy." Parker squealed with joy and stood on his tippy toes to get a better look.

"Their beautiful you guys," Angela commented.

"Thanks," they said in unison .

" Parker guess what," Tempe said. Parker turned his attention away from his little sister.

"What," Parker asked?

"You have a little brother too," She replied. Parker squealed with joy again and climbed on top of the bed to get a better look.

Booth and Temperance glanced at each other and then down at their newborn babies. They really were their little miracles.


End file.
